


I'm Sorry

by Shadow (I_am_moi)



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Angst, Implied Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 17:56:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10949751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_moi/pseuds/Shadow
Summary: He didn't mean to





	I'm Sorry

It was always happening   
Patton just wanted to help them out, but it was always the same thing  
“Go away Morality.”  
“No Patton.”  
“Not right now Patt!”  
It wasn’t supposed to be mean, they just didn’t want to be bothered.  
It was usually Logic or Prince who said it to him, and yeah sometimes the words would hurt.  
“You couldn’t possibly understand this Morality.”  
“I think you shouldn’t get too involved.”  
“You wouldn’t understand.”

_**/“you wouldn’t understand.”/** _

He heard that one a lot.  
He would always apologize for getting in the way, it was the least he could do! Right?

A light chuckle “Alright guess I’ll get out your room. Sorry Lo!”

“Didn’t mean yo bother you! Sorry Princey!”  
A throw away comment

Of course they would explode one day, he was annoying after all….  
“Morality! Stay out of it, it doesn’t fall into your area of understanding!”

A scoff from Prince “Unlike most things.”

Morality tried to laugh at the joke, he did.  
“Sorry! Im just gonna take off now!” He grinned and walked out.

I’ll make it up to them.’ He thought as he walked down the sidewalk  
‘I’ll get their favorite treats from the bakery not to far from here!’

With that thought keeping his mind busy Patton started to make his way down the street

If only he’d been paying attention  
If only he had looked  
At least his last thoughts were  
“I’m sorry.”


End file.
